The Ides of War
by MaddCricket
Summary: I hate coming up with summaries. Let's just say Voldy calls a ceasefire in the middle of a war and a marriage law is put into place for his Death Eaters. **like the staircases, summary is subject to change** **this story is tentatively being written/uploaded, I am posting it here to see the responses as I go. Please R&R if you're Enjoying it!** SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley had done nothing more but stare at Hermione Granger. Nothing on him worked, his voice scratched, but could produce no sound. His arms and hands, which were busy tracing her face, her body, could only float one inch above her skin. Touching her would mean he would feel her lifeless body, and her lifeless body would mean he would have to die too because what was life worth living without her? He had fallen to his knees sometime, not remembering having done so, and his toes ached from the position they were bent in, digging so hard into a frozen ground. His legs cried in pain as he had clenched his muscles so tightly in shock and panic, they were paralyzed. He mouthed Hermione's name, his voice still not working except for the occasional squeak and squawk, but to form a complete name was beyond his capability. His vision began to blur as the longer she lay there with her face loosing color and her lips turning blue, was so painfully trying, his eyes growing wetter and wetter until a few tears managed to drop, landing on Hermione's hand which had been on her stomach. Unlike Fawkes, he had not been born with magical bodily fluids that could revive her, the tears rolling off her skin, the trail absorbing into her skin with no healing effect.

It was the shadow of a dark figure looming over him that caused him to move. A silvery mask covered the shadows face, dark eye holes staring him down. Ronald didn't care, he didn't move nor try to stop the shadow when it pulled a wand out from its sleeve, pale spindly fingers holding it at him. He'd lost Hermione, he was prepared to die. Harry could make it on his own from there.

"Move." The shadow ordered. Ron bowed his head in defiance, sniffling as his tears ran over his nose. The voice bellowed again, 'Move,' and one shot was placed upon him. It didn't sting, but it carried a wallop that knocked him to the side. The shadow moved to Hermione, kneeling down beside her, then over her, and brought defenceive stature back to Ronald. He managed a growl and pummeled into the shadow, knocking it aside with his shoulder, both of them toppling to the ground. The shadow growled in return, twisting so that it could grab him with his hands and gave a great shove, bringing both of them upright. Ronald punched, each fist landing on air until the shadow grabbed them with his own hands. The mask had disappeared, Severus Snape stared back at him dangerously.

"Do you wish her to die, or shall I attempt to save her?" He said, his silky smooth voice carrying notes of warning, but it was all it took for Ronald to sit still and allow Severus to once again hover over Hermione.

"She's dead." Ronald muttered. "She's dead. Gone."

Severus ignored him, first bringing an ear to Hermione's lips. The woman did not breathe. His hands felt along her neck, gently prodding her skin as he felt for a pulse. Indeed the life had left Miss Granger for he could feel no heartbeat. Severus repositioned himself, knowing no magic could produce breath, tilted Hermione's head back, pinched her nose closed and brought his mouth to hers. He gave one strong breath, watching her chest rise, and then another before sitting up, clasping his hands, and pressing them against her breastbone. It gave under his strength with each push, and each push beginning to work the muscles in his arms and shoulders turning them sore until he stopped and pinched her nose one more time. Again he watched her chest rise with his own breath, and took up pumping her chest.

"Come on." He muttered, sneaking a quick peak at Ronald who was staring at him with worry. "Come on, Granger."

He breathed into her again, and just as he was about to begin pumping, she moved. It wasn't a large move by any means, just a small tilt of her head, what appeared as a weak attempt to lick her lips, a spasm of the body, her death rattle. His ear pressed against her mouth again. He waited for the sound of breathing and when he didn't hear any, he corrected her head again, pinched her nose, and gave another breath. That Agonal breath she took gave him hope, a good sign that she wasn't lost for good. He sat up, felt her neck, listened. He pulled his wand, aimed it at her chest, letting an electric shock flow from the tip. Hermione's body leaped when it hit her, her back arching, her arms and legs twitching, and when she became still, he listened again. There was the slightest hint of breathing now, and he watched her carefully. His fingers on her neck detected a weak thump-thump-thump, and he watched her carefully.

"Bravo, Severus." Voldemort's voice slithered over his shoulder, and he still watched her, or appeared to be watching her from his backside. Severus's eyes slid closed, he did not mean to be seen, especially by the Dark Lord.

"Miss Granger lives to see another day." Voldemort had stepped silently closer, Severus could feel Him behind him, leaning ever so slightly over him to check on the woman. He could see Ronald out of the corner of his eye lost between standing and kneeling and prayed the boy would remain kneeling if not sit down completely. Severus turned to face Him, staying low on one knee, his head bowed to the hem of His dark robes.

"I pray that your little kiss of life had more motive than to just save her life?"

"My Lord..." Severus began, but was at a loss to finish. Voldemort let out a low chuckle that sounded more akin to a groan.

"I am a man of my word, Severus. Because the witch you have chosen is a prime enemy to your Dark Lord does not mean she wouldn't make your time worthwhile. Her intelligence will be a great asset to your offspring, I'm sure."

Severus remained quiet. He could hear a small gasp come from Ronald as he put it together. Severus raised his head, looking deep into the eyes of Voldemort who only curled his lips back into a sneer meant to be taken as a smile, raising his wand and arched it over his head, he could feel the bond being made. Energy intensified the air around him, growing thicker in the direction Hermione lay behind him, a soft white light glowing around them. Severus closed his eyes, knowing his fate had been sealed, but it was a generous offer when Voldemort could have killed him just as easily. The light from the bond slowly faded, but the energy was still palpable between them, an invisible pulsing that penetrated his skin, his clothes, slowly diving deep inside him.

"No thank you?" Voldemort's voice caused Severus to open his eyes, and he bowed his head again.

"Thank you, My Lord."

Ronald gasped again, the boys anger visibly rising and just as he drew his other foot under him to stand, Severus pushed out a strong arm, gripping him by the arm and firmly held him down into place.

"Let him try, Severus. Attacking in anger will teach him it does not bring the wanted result."

There was laughing, dark and menacing, but Severus did not let Ronald go, his fingers only tightened upon his arm, his head bowing lower until it was nearly at the ground. There was a pop, Voldemort disapparated, a slight breeze in his wake.

"You foolish boy." Severus hissed immediately rising to his feet pulling Ronald up with him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I could have taken him." Ronald defended himself and Severus only sneered.

"He'd have taken you straight to the morgue." He mumbled, looking down at Hermione who had her eyes open, though she hadn't moved. Ronald bumped him out of the way and knelt before her, taking her hand in his and laughed. Severus watched the exchange , digging his fingers in his hair before gripping the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what he had gotten himself into.

"She needs an infirmary." He said. "Undoubtedly she'll be in pain if she isn't already—Gently, boy...gently."

Ronald had tugged on her hand, Hermione hissing and coughing as her back rose off the ground, her free hand clutching her chest, a look of pain and confusion crossing her.

"Snape saved your life." Ronald explained and Hermione snapped her eyes to him. Severus sucked in a breath, pulling his wand.

"She'd be more comfortable if we—" Severus began as Hermione cried out, wincing, shoving Ronald off of her as he attempted to pull her to her feet. "—floated her in." He finished.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ronald promptly let go of her, his clumsiness dropping her back down to the ground as Hermione could barely hold herself up. Severus glared at the boy who was too busy cringing, and raised his wand. Hermione raised from the ground, and with a step, was in route to the castle.

It wasn't anything a dose of skele-gro couldn't take care of, repairing her broken sternum and ribs caused by Severus. A little pepperup potion had brought her back to life more than anything else could and had given her an appetite she'd never had before, causing her to be otherwise snappy when the situation was no where near calling for it. Miss Pomfrey, the school nurse, had allowed her permission to leave the infirmary, having grown frustrated with her and unable to take more of her barking orders, besides, she needed the bed. Hermione was well enough to leave with just an order to seek out a pain reliever should she need one.

The Great Hall hadn't appeared to be the Great Hall; tables were removed to make bedding areas for the extra bodies that had no common rooms. Families and friends, those who had joined in the battle to fight on their side had all gathered, appearing to be satisfied with what provisions they were given. Food still appeared at every circle, plenty to choose from as large plates offered a wide spread. The Weasley's took up a sizable corner, Molly having chosen it to stay out of the way mostly, but it also afforded them the space for their large family to gather. There were chairs transfigured along the wall, of which were pulled into a circle when the food arrived. One more chair had been added for Hermione when she arrived to much fanfare. Molly had squeezed her extra hard, forgetting that, though she was healed, a small pain had remained as the potions worked their magic, and only let go when Hermione yelped, apologizing like a madwoman after the fact. Hermione assured her it was okay, quickly filling a plate larger than she ever had in the history of the Great Hall. She planned to eat every single bite.

When Ronald had shown up and seen Hermione, he was elated, forcing George and Fred to move over so he could sit beside her, nearly having to fight them if it wasn't for Arthur scolding them and patting at a seat next to himself for Ronald to sit. Grudgingly Ronald took it, unhappy that he had to look across the circle to see Hermione, but found it accommodating as it now provided a view of her smile. The only other calamity that happened was when Harry Potter arrived, The Boy Who Lived entering the Great Hall to cheers and warm welcome, Molly waving him over as soon as she caught his attention.

"You're alive!" Hermione exclaimed when he sat down at another transfigured chair, receiving a nod in reply.

"We lost track of you right after Barnaby broke the gate." Ronald added. "We promise we would have followed you had it not been for the dueling."

"I understand." Harry said, grabbing his own heaping plate. "Glad to see you're all here." He looked around the circle, acknowledging everyone. "I should have waited to take someone along with me, but the opportunity was too good to miss."

"And what opportunity was this?" Molly asked sounding displeased. She was sending him one of her disapproving looks that Harry only ignored.

"Lestrange and Malfoy. I caught a glimpse of them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"You should have waited for one of us, Harry." Hermione said. "Two against one isn't—"

"—I was doing fine." Harry cut her off, shrugging as he lifted a large chicken leg to his teeth. "Besides, they vanished after we'd had a few rounds." He took a bite large enough to make Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Voldemort retracted his army." Ronald said between his own mastication. "Called back everyone on his side. So far we've figured he's either scared of loosing or just taking a break to replan an attack."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but his mouth continued to chew. Arthur leaned back in his chair, the empty plate on his own lap threatening to slide off of his knees.

"More than likely he's in a position that he feels vulnerable in." He said with a yawn.

"I don't think there's anything that would make Voldemort from feel scared OR vulnerable." Harry said. "There's a good chance he's found another way, thought up a new fight."

"Yeah, like marrying off his Death Eaters." Ronald snorted. Harry's forehead wrinkled and Ronald looked to Hermione who had fallen solemnly silent, the fork in her hand lowered to her plate and she tucked her feet under her chair.

"Professor Snape saved my life last night, Harry." She began. "From what I'm told I had died and he was performing CPR on me. Voldemort walked in on him doing it and produced a bond between us."

"That's absurd!" Harry screamed causing the Great Hall to fall silent. All eyes were on their circle and no one spoke until the chatter had picked up again, Harry leaning over his plate to the middle of the circle. "What were you doing dead?" He asked.

"A spell had hit her." Ronald answered, his sad eyes sliding off Hermione and over to Harry. "We didn't see it coming. One minute she's running along side me and the next she's down on the ground turning blue."

"And you didn't save her because..." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Snape just happened to be there and decided to play the hero?"

"I panicked!" Ron sat as far back in his chair as he could, shoulders stiffening. "I freaked, alright? It's hard to keep composure when someone's face is turning blue."

"No spell could have saved me, Harry." Hermione said. "The spell that hit me had stopped my heart and lungs and unless Ronald was aware of Muggle CPR, I highly doubt there was much for him to do."

"I didn't even know it was a thing." Ronald confessed sheepishly. "I saw Snape doing it and was absolutely gobsmacked until I realized she was breathing again."

"That's when You-Know-Who showed up." Hermione finished. Harry was looking over her shoulder, the teacher's table gone, but the row of professors still made itself known as they had gathered, all sitting in their spots, plates on their laps just as they had been when the tables were there. Hermione refused to turn around.

"So you're bonded. Married?" Harry breathed, his eyes narrowing. She had guessed he had found him sitting up there and was attempting to show his displeasure.

"It's not a big deal, Harry." She said. "He saved my life."

"But you're married." Harry repeated. "That sounds like a big deal to me."

Hermione huffed and sat back in her chair, taking another forkful of food and shoved it in her mouth and then placed her plate on the ground where it vanished. She wiped a hand at her mouth to disperse any crumbs left behind and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced, stepping over her chair formed in the tight circle, not having to look behind her to announce 'alone,' knowing that Ronald and Harry were also making to stand and follow her.

"It's alright, dearies." Molly had spoken softly. "A girl needs her time alone. Harry, dear, could you pass the potatoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Hermione rolled her eyes from Minerva, to Severus, then back to Minerva, the both of them shaking their heads slowly, Minerva appearing heartbroken while Severus had sat there with a stone jaw, his piercing eyes glued to Hermione with conviction. She allowed herself to slouch in the chair as Minerva folded her hands if only to fiddle her thumbs back and fourth in an earnest attempt to slam them about her desk.

"He runs the Ministry now and thanks to Professor Dumbledore's decision to have protected Severus, allowing to remain in the castle, we can be lucky that you aren't being charted off to some unknown slum—"

"—We do not live in slum." Severus interjected, Minerva bit her tongue and he turned to address Hermione. "Miss Granger, it is understandable for you to be hesitant about accepting what is, but it is important to remember that he chose not to kill the both of us." He shrugged. "A small price to pay for our lives."

"I'll be forever grateful to you for saving my life, Professor, but there has to be a way around this." Hermione's mind reeled with possibilities. "You're close with him, aren't you? Can't you go to him and explain the situation to him?"

"You think the Dark Lord would allow an excuse such as that to undo a bond of a law OF WHICH he, himself, has put into place?" Severus arched an eyebrow. He knew Hermione knew the answer and he did feel sorry for her as much as he felt sorry for himself, but she was in denial. And for good reason. If he was in her shoes, he'd be damned to wake up and find out he was married to someone he was only forced to respect, let alone married at all. Hermione pressed her lips together and sat upright, turning her knees in her seat to face Minerva.

"Professor," She said to Minerva, "Isn't there anything you could do? Surely the Order has some protection about this kind of thing or a reference of some sort that would—"

"—Had the Ministry remained in the hands of the Order, most certainly, but with the take over there is not much power we have over it. The most we'd be able to do is pick out an expensive wedding gift and be sure it gets delivered promptly."

Severus snorted, hiding it with a cough and his hand. Minerva sent him a wink, but Hermione, mortified, covered her face with her hands and bent over her knees.

"I'm going to be sick." She said.

"Hermione." Minerva said gently. "I've known Severus for longer than you've been alive. Had I not approved of this union, I would be furiously putting my own life at stake so as to end it. He is a good man, one that will respect and take care of you. There's far worse people you could have been bonded with."

"There's no need to urge this on, Minerva." Severus scowled. "Kind words are appreciated, but it's beginning to sound you're actually supportive of this."

"A little support is needed right now, for the both of you."

"Miss Granger is already petrified and possibly scarred to life due to it. As much as you think she needs it, perhaps a simple 'I'm sorry,' and 'I'm here for you,' will suffice? And what about me? I'm not exactly thrilled to be in this position either. Marriage was not one of my life plans, especially to Hermione Granger—no offense." He made eye contact with Hermione who shot her head up at her name.

"None taken. None at all." Hermione replied. Minerva ignored it and continued.

"Are you saying my best Gryffindor isn't good enough?" Minerva asked. "It sounds to me like you're willing to be killed to bring an end to this."

"Don't make this about Gryffindor. The option to die is out the door, I would not consider it in the slightest over an eternity now chained to her, but you're jumping the broom. Offering wedding gifts?"

"What would you have me say, then, Severus?" Minerva was growing red in the face. Severus lifted his hands in a shrug.

"Oh I don't know, something more along the lines of 'I'll look into it.' For Merlin's sake, Minerva. This is a situation a little lie isn't going to sour."

A silence fell in the room as Severus and Minerva ran out of things to say, only the sound of a sniffling Hermione who still had her head in her hands over her knees that went on for the better part of a minute until Minerva stood, her chair scraping backward, and approached the girl. She knelt down beside her, an arm over her back, the other hand brushing through her hair and she glared at Severus over her spectacles.

"Your wife is crying." She pointed out sarcastically. "Yet I'm the one consoling her."

Severus let out an audible sigh and made a scene out of standing. In two steps he was also next to Hermione, though he did not hold her. Instead he stood there awkwardly, his fingertips hesitantly patting her shoulder. It was then Hermione lifted her head and dropped her hands enough to look at him. She let out something between a sob and a laugh and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands, shrugging the both of them off.

"I don't need to be consoled every time I cry." She stated, more to Severus than Minerva. "I'm just trying to figure things out. I'll be okay."

"I really am sorry this happened to you, Hermione." Minerva said. "I'll be here for you if you need anything." There was a smirk on her lips from being able to use the line Severus had fed her and Severus shook his head.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He shook his head, straightened his frock, and directed himself to the door. "I'll be in my classroom." He said before slamming the door closed behind him.

"Marriage isn't all bad." Minerva said and Hermione offered her a smile in return.

"If I need that pep talk, I'll be sure to come visit you." She said, wiping her face once more and taking in a deep breath. She stood, making sure she had gathered her belongings out of habit. "I think we just need to speak alone and get an understanding."

"Good luck, Miss Granger." Minerva said as she rose and watched Hermione leave, closing the door softly.

Hermione must have stood outside of the potions classroom door for at least five minutes before deciding to push it open. Her mind had been racing with questions and words she wanted to say to Severus, all of them sounding harsh and unnecessary in her mind until she softened them up and turned them into something easier to hear. Being thankful he saved her life was genuine; she was forever in his debt and she was glad he did so. Having traded a life she knew over to marriage, however, that is what irked her more than anything about this situation. She had no choice, instead having been thrown in it without a say. She was barely even alive again before the decision had been made, which felt unfair and absurd to her. She'd just have to continually plant the doubt of making this a civil union in his mind and instead turn it into just an understanding, put up a wall between a forced marriage and what they both wanted from it, if anything at all.

Just as she was about to push the door open, it opened on its own. Severus stood behind it, his dark eyes immediately glancing over her and caused her to shrink back; all that powerful motivation she had spent building disappearing in the second she saw him. He reached a hand for her, bringing it around her shoulders and scooped her inside. With one final look up and down the corridors, he shut the door. Hermione chewed her lip nervously as he blocked her way out.

"Was it your plan to stand at the door all night?" He asked and Hermione wrung her hands.

"What? Oh, no, I was going to come in, I was just...I just wanted to be sure..."

"Miss Granger, if you are going to be around me more than as a student, I suggest you learn to keep your stuttering at a minimum." He looked over her once more and then stepped away from the door, crossing his arms and slouched against the wall, taking on a lesser looming position. Hermione stopped wringing her hands and instead held them together loosely at her waist.

"I'm sorry." He said. It came out quick, as if the words tasted bad. "I've to learn to be patient."

"You're fine." Hermione sighed. "I'll have to learn to not fear you."

His head tilted.

"You fear me?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean—"

"Stuttering again, Miss Granger."

Hermione took in a breath and tried again. "I don't fear you as if I'm scared of you. I just respect you greatly and the pressure of making myself look like an uneducated fool is what happens."

Severus twitched his head, the hair that fell into his eyes shimmying off his face.

"You think that I, the one who often refers to you as a know-it-all, would think you uneducated? How interesting."

"It made sense in my mind."

"Hmm." Severus blinked. He stepped away from the wall, dropping his arms, and allowed his cloak to billow out behind him as he made his way to a door on the back wall; his own personal living space. Hermione watched him as he entered through the doorway, leaving the door open. Deciding it was an invitation to follow, she did.

Behind the door she found a windowless room that seemed to fit the Professor as she knew him, charcoal grey walls and black accents. The furniture had been modern, surprisingly comfortable looking save for a rocker chair next to the fireplace on the far wall. An open kitchen to her left with a small island and high-set wooden dining table big enough for four. Severus was hunched over, searching cabinets and clinking glass together. These rooms seeming as one was small, but not too small as to make her feel suffocated. A short hallway to her right led to two doors, the door on the left side of the hallway closed and dark, the one at the end of the hallway was cracked open, a soft warm glow escaping. She could just make out the corner of a poster bed. The place was immaculately clean and tidy and didn't smell at all like the potions classroom, no trace of dampness or dungeon, that had all been left at the door, which she closed softly behind her only when she felt safe in her surroundings. No, his quarters had smelled of a spicy cologne, manly, comforting and fresh laundry.

He grabbed her hand when she wasn't looking, causing her to jump, but he lifted it to push a cold and smooth glass in her fingers. She sniffed it, immediately coughing from the fumes of the liquid inside.

"A stiff drink is in order." He said. "You can't disagree with me there."

She raised her glass, tipping it to him in a cheers before taking a timid sip. It burned her mouth, warmed her throat, caused her to make a face. He sipped his as if it didn't bother him at all.

"I know we already covered this, Professor, but I was hoping, without Headmistress McGonagall here, you'd be more open to finding a way out of this."

Severus considered her for a moment before sighing. He waved a hand to the couches before going to them himself when she didn't move. When they were sat he took another sip from his glass and cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid it's still the same. There's not much we can do."

"I was afraid of that." She had hoped he'd at least lie, tell her he'd look into it, but that moment was gone. "In that case, and I think you'll agree with me, we need to only act like we're married when the occasion calls for it. Continue living like it didn't happen, fitting the roles of husband and wife when it's expected."

"I do agree." Severus said, smoothly. "Of course it's hard to say when those situations will arise."

"I'm sure they won't be too hard to point out."

"And when they do? How will one of us alert the other?"

"Oh I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "A touch, a hug, a wink."

"Mmm. You've thought this through."

Hermione scowled at him. "You agree." She breathed, eyes narrowing as she judged his honesty. "Sounds to me more like you're only amusing me."

"You catch on quick, don't you?" Severus said, his voice showing signs of amusement, but his face remained placid. He tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth. Hermione sniffed at hers again but couldn't bring herself to drink it.

"The least of Voldemort's worries is how we act as a married couple. He could care less if I show compassion toward you or ignore you completely."

"Then why does it matter that we're married?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her glass.

"Not a whiskey girl?" He inquired as he raised his hand, the bottle of whiskey he had poured from, gliding through the air and into his fingers. He poured himself another drink.

"Pity." He said before downing it and poured another.

"Not a drinking girl." Hermione answered judging him as she watching him.

"Suit yourself." He muttered.

"If He doesn't care, then why are we married?" She asked again. "Or are you dodging the answer for a reason?"

"Because he's punishing me." He said simply, and when Hermione's face scrunched into a wrinkled ball, he explained. "He caught me practically kissing you and thought he'd have some fun." And when Hermione's face remained wrinkled, shot back his third glass of whiskey and winced at the liquid, proving he wasn't exactly immune to its fiery effect. "I brought a sworn enemy of his back to life. For whatever reason he figured a bond would be better punishment than killing me."

"And you weren't at all shocked with his decision?"

"I was. It wasn't intentional to have that outcome."

"I mean you've seemed to take this so well, you haven't been as angry about it as I would have expected."

"The Dark Lord's had this planned for some time, placing a marriage law in effect for his Death Eaters and followers after he took over the Ministry." Severus thought about filling up another shot, but decided against it and placed the bottle and his glass on the table in front of him, remaining with his arms on his legs, rubbing his fingers together and found great interest in them.

"That sounds like an unfair plan." Hermione said. Severus sighed.

"It's mainly to secure a worthy reproduction rate." He looked to Hermione. "That way any child produced from the marriage would be of worthy blood. If every one of his followers married and had a child—"

"—a world full of dark blood." Hermione finished his sentence. Severus continued to stare at Hermione as if waiting for something. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, staring at the caramel liquid in her glass and then her breath hitched.

"Oh." She said when it dawned on her. She looked up from her glass to Severus, trying to hide her mortified realization.

"Think of me what you will, Miss Granger, but please place no blame on me for this. I wish it could be reversed as much as you do."

"Oh Merlin." Hermione said breathlessly again, the more her mind lingered on the fact that they would have to reproduce, the more her stomach dropped. She lifted the glass to her lips and took the shot in one swallow, holding it out, waving the other hand. "Another."

"I thought you weren't a drinker." Severus teased, ignoring her glare as he handed her the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Beware those scary long chapters...I don't know if I should apologize or stare in awe. Wasn't sure if I liked this one or not, it was hard forming the words for some reason, but it happened. Thanks to my couple of reviewers! A big hug to the new ones!

* * *

She had been finishing her fifth shot when his fireplace sparked and sputtered. It turned an emerald green, from it flew an envelope. It floated through the air, rocking back and fourth as if the air had currant enough to lift it and keep it moving until it reached Severus. He held it firmly between his fingers, looking it over as if deciding to open it, and then tore off one side of the envelope, removing from it a card.

 _Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape,_

 _You are cordially invited to a ball to celebrate your joining._

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _8PM_

 _Tonight._

 _Yours,_

 _V_

He passed the card to Hermione when he was finished reading. She took it, looked it over, and moaned.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to attend." He said and Hermione nodded.

"I shouldn't have had so many." She placed her shot glass on the table. "Just what I need, drunk and attending a ball held by Voldemort." She groaned.

"It's a ball. You'd be the odd one out not under the haze of alcohol." He stood. "You have a dress?"

"In my room."

"Winky." He called upon the House Elf that fittingly stumbled her way into the room. "Please fetch Miss Granger's dress robes and accessories from her room."

The tiny elf nodded once and then popped out of sight, returning a moment later with her arms full of dress, shoes and brush. Severus relieved her of the armload and nodded her away, looking at Hermione who stared at her dress in fear.

"What if he attacks me?" She asks. "Voldemort and I don't get along so well, you see."

"I will assure that doesn't happen." Severus said and stepped forward, offering her the fabric in his arms. "We're running late. You may use the toilet room, there." He pointed down the short hallway. "The door on the left."

Hermione begrudgingly snatched her dress from his arms and shuffled off, making sure the door was closed and locked behind her, pressing her ear against it until she heard Severus close his bedroom door.

The Malfoy Manor had been alive with celebration, the best candlesticks were lit and they flickered light over tables sticky with fire whisky, extra strong butterbeers and finger foods that only looked appetizing and tasted quite bland compared to the taste of victory lingering close on the horizon. Voldemort had stood on the top of the grand staircase that overlooked an even grander ballroom that was amassed with fancy dresses and the blackest of dress robes. Though his face was in an ever-constant grin that made him appear mad, his eyes glowered and twitched as he watched one pair of dancers move their way across the floor quite gracefully.

It was without much doubt that Hermione Granger had been the epitome of elegance and being on the arm of his most trustable servant gave her appeal. The way she spun, the smoothness of her neck when it extended in a dip, the way she held her head high even though Voldemort had forced her into a matrimony she didn't want had intrigued him far more than he cared to admit. She had become a worm in his head, one that had dug so deeply, that allowing Severus to accept the girl for his own, not even an ounce of protest, changed the cards at hand. She would still have to pay the price of a mudblood as soon as he came up with a way that would satisfy his loathing, but he'd be dumb to waste such intellect, such bravery.

The waltz ended with light applause from those watching from the outside, and Severus caught Voldemort's eye, protectively fitting an arm around Hermione's waist and led her away to disappear among the throes of his people. Fingers curling hard around the banner he was grasping onto, his grip strong enough to leave hot indentations, he left his place of surveying for the more quiet refines of his room, allowing the party to continue without his presence.

At first Hermione stood there, stripped down, shaking and resisting the urge to cover herself up while Severus led a careful eye over everything she had to offer. His touch, when it came, was as surprisingly gentle and patient, as they were dry and calloused. She could taste the shrimp cocktail he had been nibbling on all night on his lips, still, and was sure her breath, quivering, tasted of the sour flavors of whiskey and ginger wine, of which she had drank enough of to loose minutes at a time quite on purpose.

He didn't mind, bringing her cup after cup of the drink she craved knowing that by the end of the night she wouldn't remember him getting his rocks off and she'd be none the wiser to it, everything just a dream. It was, after all, her duty. As his wife, and as per the clause of their marriage, they were to conceive a child. She would have been happy to wait a bit longer just to feel more comfortable with the situation, with Severus, but Severus persisted, reminding her that the Dark Lord expected a baby, that the more they put it off the more the both of them would be at the other end of His wand. She imagined growing plump within the year and shoving the baby into Voldemort's arms.

" _Here you go, asshole."_ She'd tell him. _"Consider my tax paid in full."_ And then, maybe, if Merlin was with her, she'd be able to live her life out in peace.

One thing she did have to admit, the sex wasn't bad, from what she could consciously comprehend at the moment it was happening. Her toes would curl, he'd bring from her sounds she wasn't aware she could even make, and by the end she couldn't even walk the ten steps to the bathroom to take a piss because she'd end up a heap on the floor, her legs too wobbly to work, while Severus would only hum at her in a ' _my work here is done'_ fashion, and he'd turn over on his side of the bed to sleep.

Damn she got lucky there.

But did it have to be Snape? Severus Snape? _Professor_ Severus Snape? Sure the thought crossed her mind once or twice. He was, after all the only decent professor at Hogwarts that wasn't a ghost, or pint sized, it was only natural-though not natural enough that anyone mentioned it, but when it came to fantasizing about shacking up with a professor as all the girls had daydreamed about once or twice, Snape had been the only contestant unless you were someone like Eloise Midgen who fancied Flitwick.

Waking up next to him had been sobering, a feeling Hermione felt like she'd never get used to. His face was much softer when he was asleep, relaxed and almost peaceful. It made him look halfway acceptable, halfway nice. His lips, parted and still-save for when he swallowed in sleep, weren't pulled into the scowl he wore while awake. His breathing soft.

"It's rude to stare." His voice, raw with morning had betrayed him and Hermione snapped too, unaware she had been staring at all.

"Sorry." She pulled herself into a sitting position, clutching the bed spread to her chest, bending her knees up. She heard him shift ever so slightly then felt his fingers placed on the small of her back, rubbing gentle, sleepy circles on her skin. They sent an electric wave up her spine, her skin prickled though she wished it had not.

"What time is it?" He yawned and Hermione twisted her neck to her bed side table to see the clock.

"Just after eight."

Severus yawned again, his thumb left her back to stretch and her electric wave stopped when he disconnected from her, she inwardly hated herself for wanting it back, for enjoying the feeling and stared at his hand that fell to his lap as he sat up as she rested her head on her knees. As quickly as she blinked, those hands raised to his face and he dug at his eyes with his palms. His hair, oily and stringy from the workout in the night, had formed into knots that stuck out. There was a redness to his face she'd never seen before, making him appear almost healthy against the paleness she was used to. Without another word he removed himself from the bed, adjusting the legs of his boxer briefs he had slid on sometime after she had fallen asleep, and padded his way to the bathroom. She had to admit he wasn't repulsive, his form was taught having to stay fit for fighting, but not overly so to suggest he worked out any. His robes picked up by an invisible hand and flew past the foot of the bed, disappearing around the door. She glanced down at herself, noticing her own bare skin and blushed slightly as she realized her wand was in the other room, along with her discarded clothes. Having not expected to be without them, or even spending the night, she had them ready to go, ready to be picked up and carried with her after they got back from the ball so she could return to the Gryffindor Common Room and sleep in her own bed.

A hand went to her forehead, a headache forming, half from drink and half from the memories flooding back to her all at once. She winced as she remembered the ballroom, fully aware that Voldemort had watched her through the night, angry at herself for falling so easily into Severus's arms when he asked her to dance and how it was the only place she felt safe in that foreign place. The hazy dreams of speaking with the other wives, a few of which that were newly wed just like her though had wanted the union. She thought she remembered being forcefully pulled from the room as she burst into a fit of tears, Severus holding her hair back from her face as she became sick, a whispered and heated disagreement as she refused to stop drinking and Severus haughtily handing over another glass.

She refused to think anymore about it, noticing she smelled like him as her head tucked into her knees even deeper. She was goin to be sick again, her stomach churning, the room spinning when she attempted to raise her head. Slamming her eyes shut, she pulled the covers off of her and slipped from the bed to the floor, her legs fully capable of handling her weight now but unable to move herself as the floor felt like waves, not holding still enough to get a step in. She grabbed for the waste basket, pulling it between her knees and let her forehead rest along the edge.

"There's a remedy for that next to you." Severus spoke at almost a whisper, Hermione could make out some disappointment as well as his voice drifted from the doorway. "When you feel you can lift your head, may I suggest you take it. It would be my head if Minerva knew I'd let you get carried away."

Hermione raised a meek hand to signal she heard him, glad he didn't make his way in to help her. She'd take the potion, but not right now. She felt she deserved this, she would endure it for another hour or until her self pity wore out.

She was curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, her head rested against Harry's shoulder and was thankful he let her keep it there. No longer sick, but tired, exhausted from the dancing, a symptom Severus's hangover cure couldn't fix. Ron sat next to her, her feet by his legs, and he pulled one into his lap to rub at her foot. It made her groan slightly as the massage felt great against her sore heel.

"Why do you reckon he stopped the war?" Ron asked when the silence became too much. "I know Seamus said he read somewhere—or maybe he heard it—either way, read it or heard it, he found out that Voldemort has just given up and accepted his fate that he'd never survive."

"Sounds like something the Quibbler would put out." Hermione said.

"Doesn't sound like him at all." Harry added. "More than likely he's seen another possible way and just needed time to plan around it, something more favorable for him."

"Maybe he's going into hiding." Ron chuckled.

"Why would he quit or hide when he has the Ministry? That much power gives him a gain, not a loss." Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes, sighing.

"It was just something I heard that seemed interesting to bring up is all, you know, get a laugh." Ron stopped massaging Hermione's foot and she stared at him, eyes narrowing, nudging him with her toes to continue.

"It's not a time right now for interesting tid-bits, or laughs, unfortunately. Sorry if my mind isn't on the lighter side of things." Harry said. "If we face the facts, we're pretty much doomed right now, he has a stronger army than we expected."

"An army stronger than we expected?" Ron rolled his eyes again. "Larger than we expected, yes. Strength? About the same."

"I think we should just take the time to enjoy the peace and each other's company while we have it right now." Hermione cut in, snuggling her head deeper into Harry's shoulder, finally pulling her foot from Ron who seemed to forget it was on his lap in the first place. She went ignored.

"Honestly, Harry. It sounds like you're almost hopeful for them."

"I'm hopeful for an end." Harry sighed. He looked at Hermione. "I'm sure Hermione's ready for a way out of this marriage she's gotten herself into. The faster to the end of the war, the faster she can be single and ready to mingle." He snorted at his own try at humor.

"How's that coming along?" Ron asked and Hermione waited a beat before shrugging.

"It's more of a mutual understanding right now."

"I still can't believe it actually happened." Ron clicked his tongue giving his head a quick shake. Harry had begun to glare at him.

"It wouldn't have if you protected Hermione like you were supposed to."

"Neither of us saw that spell coming."

"And I wonder why that was? From what I've heard it was an open area you were in, should have been easy to spot a wand in time to block it."

"Like I have eyes in the back of my head. What did you expect me to do, Harry? Detach my head and keep it spinning so I could see everywhere at once? That could very well have been me lying there instead."

"Yeah, and then you'd be the one married to Snape, right?"

The remark pulled a giggle out of Hermione, but Ron had crossed his arms over his chest and sat further down into the seat.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help it if I can't think right under pressure. I'd like to see how you'd react if you were there instead."

Hermione growled and pushed herself upright. She didn't want to hear Harry and Ron fight anymore, her headache was returning and Harry wouldn't remain still enough to keep his shoulder comfortable anymore. She slipped on her shoes.

"Panic led me to be Mrs. Severus Snape." She told Ron. "Might want to work on that." She gave him a pointed look as he refused to look at her, and left through the portrait. Harry was quick to follow her, shoving his hands awkwardly into his pockets as they fit side by side down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for not being there, Hermione."

"It's not your fault. You had your own battle going on."

"I just feel it could have been avoided had he been a little more attentive to his surroundings. He's infatuated with you, you know. We'll have to get him blinders."

"Nah, I'll just start using disillusionment charms around him." Hermione grinned. "Turn myself into an old Hag, one of those ugly ones."

"He mentioned you had nice skin once. You'll have to be sure to add a lot of puss and wrinkles."

"Nice skin, hmm?" Hermione smiled. She had spent many an hour staring at her reflection, scrutinizing her skin for any signs of bumps or blackheads almost as hard as she studied her books. It was nice to hear Ron had taken notice of her skin.

"I told Ron I was getting some lunch. Would you care to join me?" Harry asked when they reached the bottom step. Hermione looked down the hallway around her, having not picked a place to go before leaving the common room, just getting out of there if there was to be fighting. She smiled, about to accept his offer, but a curious shriek had captured there attention. It came from a classroom down the hall from them, sound deep and throaty, as if a man had screamed. They stepped cautiously toward the door, breathing slowing, watching each other with caution until they were able to hear more clearly; the door hadn't shut all the way, a crack deceiving the people inside looking for privacy. They recognized Severus's voice at once.

"You'll have to calm down." He said. "I can't understand if you don't."

"Is he safe? You said you would keep him safe, I heard a report that someone was caught and —" The other voice undoubtedly belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, leaning as close to the door as they could get without disturbing it.

"He's safe. The one caught was not him. I can assure you where we put him is reliable and spacious."

"Narcissa doesn't know what to do with herself. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened...Severus, I need you to promise me—"

"This is under control, you need to trust me."

The door swung open, Harry and Hermione standing there and unable to move away, unaware that the door would give way. Severus looked at the both of them, eyes trained on Harry as he stepped out followed by Lucius who straightened up, raised his head, acted more like the Malfoy Sr. they knew. Severus's eyes flicked to Hermione and his head tilted in a visible sign of disappointment before he turned to Lucius. They exchanged one silent look in which Lucius begged again with a handshake, and Severus ushered them down the hall unable to see if Lucius had left the building.

"He shouldn't be here." Harry said. Severus tossled him, pushing him forward.

"What _was_ he doing here?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder, Severus's eyes still narrowed at her.

"That information concerns neither of you."

"With the war happening, a Death Eater in the school concerns us." Harry stated to which Severus slowed his steps, a hand reaching for Hermione to hold her back.

"A word with my wife, alone." He breathed. Harry stood there, head turning between the two of them. She didn't want Harry to leave and sent him a look, but Severus growled again.

"Isn't there some kind of mischief you could find yourself in?"

"I already have." Harry said. "Besides, Hermione will end up telling me anyway—"

"—Harry." Hermione gave him a warning, biting her lips as Severus stood straighter, an 'oh really?' eyebrow raising high over a dark eye. He dropped her arm and turned, Hermione undecided if she should follow Severus or stay with Harry until she turned around mouthing 'sorry,' and followed Severus.

She felt like a dog who had been caught tearing up a slipper, certain of some kind of punishment for having been found eavesdropping. He led her through the halls and down the musty staircase that led into the dungeons. She wasn't surprised they were headed back to his rooms, timid when she entered behind him, head still hanging. She braced herself for his lecture. She watched him through her eyelashes as he sat down in the rocking chair next to the fireplace and pulled up a newspaper from the table beside him, opening it up with a snap and crossed a foot over a knee. Lifting her head she continued to stand there, confused on his silence. When he turned the page, she cleared her throat.

"Professor?" She whispered. Severus didn't lower the paper, but instead spoke through it.

"What concerns Lucius is of no matter to you."

"I understand." Hermione nodded though he couldn't see it. She watched the paper again, it lowered and lifted as he continued reading.

"Um..." Her fingers fit together, holding her own hands as she was unsure if she was allowed to move. It was then his paper lowered just enough so he was glancing at her over the top.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He purred, obviously annoyed with being interrupted.

"You said you wanted a word?"

"I did." Severus sighed, closing his paper, folding it up and putting it back on the table. He waved his hands at the available seating. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Hermione danced slightly, her feet undecided about which sofa to pick, and chose the one that faced him most directly. When she was settled she looked at Severus expectedly.

"As my wife you're entitled to most information I know and I trust that which I tell you will not be spoken to those who aren't associated with You-Know-Who."

"Yes, sir."

"As such, anything you see not necessarily from me, but from any gatherings you may be attending, may not be repeated lest you know what's good for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus nodded his head. That awkward silence returned. When he had grown tired of looking at her, his hand picked up his paper once more and his face disappeared behind it. Hermione drew in a breath and held it as she looked around the room. She let it out slowly, glancing back at the paper, waiting until her lungs were empty to speak. She wanted to make sure he had nothing else to say.

"Professor?" She asked finally. He turned the page.

"Hmm?"

"May I leave?"

"Only if its something you would like to do." He turned another page.

Slowly she stood up and softly stepped out of the room not seeing Severus lower the paper one more time to watch her leave.


End file.
